


Birthday Fix-it

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Logan reconcile. Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Fix-it

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A martini. Shaken. not stirred

"A martini. Shaken. not stirred," Logan snarked, handing her the glass.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Logan, but no thanks. You know I don't drink at parties."

Logan's eyes softened. "I made it myself; no one else touched the glass. It's safe."

Veronica looked into his eyes and with a sigh, she took it. "Thank you, but shouldn't you be with Parker? It _is_ her birthday, after all."

Logan looked at the ground. "Yeah, about that. She kind of just broke up with me."

Her eyes widened. " _She_ broke up with _you_? And on her birthday?"

He nodded. "She kind of saw how I looked at you and told me she couldn't compete against you when it was obvious I wasn't ready to let you go." He shrugged. "I guess I didn't do that good of a job of hiding how much I still love you."

"You still love me?" she whispered.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Of course. How could you _not_ know that?"

"Well, you seemed to move on so easily, and I thought..."

"You thought Parker took your place? She was a rebound, and I'm glad she didn't seem too angry when she dumped me." He paused. "I told you I loved you, and I can't just stop loving you."

Veronica bit her bottom lip momentarily before deciding it was time to put herself out there. Logan always did, and she should return the favor. "Logan, I was working on forgiving you, getting pass Madison. And then you asked me if it was okay for you to ask Parker out... I thought I was too late."

He cupped her cheek. "Oh, Veronica. I would probably wait for you forever if I had any indication that I stood a chance. You told me you'd never forgive me, though, and –"

"I know," Veronica interrupted, "but that was when I was at my angriest. When that cooled, I just needed to wait until I stopped having visions of you two together. It made physically ill, imagining how the night might have happened."

"Are you saying you want us to try again?"

Veronica placed her drink on the table, knowing she probably wouldn't pick it back up. "Let me answer in the best way I know how—without words." She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing contently when he held her firmly against his body.

When they separated, Veronica smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

Logan's answer was to simply lean down and press his lips to hers once again.


End file.
